enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian:Ten Tailed Fox
Welcome to the next exciting installment of our Featured Wikian Interviews. Today we're speaking with Ten Tailed Fox. Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself. : Ten Tailed Fox: I'm a fairly average college student, going to school to study Respiratory Therapy. I hope to go further beyond this and study pulmonology in the future. In my free time, I enjoy reading novels, writing short stories, or writing fan fiction over on one of the wikis I contribute to. I am also a major fan of anime, particularly Bleach and Naruto, whose canon and fanon wikis I contribute to around here. I am also a huge Star Wars fan, so Wookieepedia and Star Wars Fanon wiki are places I frequent. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? : Ten Tailed Fox: I first discovered wiki back in 2008 while searching for a place to create my own Naruto fanfiction. I stumbled across the Naruto Fanon Wiki, and after being warmly welcomed by the community there, I decided to contribute, which eventually led me to getting involved in other wikis, and even founding a few wikis later on down the road. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on? : Ten Tailed Fox: I spend the most time on Naruto Fanon and Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki, though I consider my home wiki the Naruto Fanon Wiki. Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? : Ten Tailed Fox: I think Wikia is great because it allows people from all over the world to connect with each other and share ideas. In the many years I have been a contributor on Wikia, I have made many friends, a few of whom I now keep in contact with outside of Wikia. All in all, it is a great site for building friendships and sharing your ideas with other people, which I think makes the site a lot of fun to be on. Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? : Ten Tailed Fox: Related to the fanfiction wikis, it has helped inspire me to write grand stories I never thought I'd ever write down. I have been writing continuous stories on Naruto Fanon and Bleach Fan Fiction since late 2008 until the present time, and I have really gotten to see my writing talents grow and develop, something I don't think would've happened if I hadn't found Wikia. Although I do not contribute as much as I should there, the Cystic Fibrosis Wiki, which I founded, is directly related to my real-life passions and has given me an outlet on which to provide others with information on this topic, which is so important to me and others. Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? : Ten Tailed Fox: ::# Get to know the community. Making a few friends never hurts. In fact, it will help you grow as a member of the wiki and make the experience more enjoyable. ::#Learn the site's rules before you create or edit an article. A lot of first time mistakes, as I have learned personally in some cases, comes by not familiarizing yourself with the site and its policies. ::#Learn Wiki Code. I know that with the new Rich Text Editor, you can bypass this, but, for me at least, learning wikicode helps you out soooo much when developing effective articles and templates for your wiki. ::#Once you find a wiki that you like, dive in and give it your all. If you're a longtime editor, like me, it really is rewarding to see your wiki grow over the months and years, and its even more rewarding to know you were apart of that growth. ::#Keep an eye on the Community Wiki. The staff do us a great favor by keeping in contact with us about the going abouts on Wikia, and you will be much better informed if you pop in every now and then and see what's going on. Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? : Ten Tailed Fox: An easier way to create templates. For me, as well as others I've come to know, creation of templates is like a massive jigsaw puzzle and can be very complicated and frustrating. I've been here quite a while, time wise, and I'm only just now understanding just how to edit templates properly (e.g, getting the colors of the template changed, or changing one certain property about it), but I still am confused on how to create them, and create them as well as some of the others do. Wikia: You are pretty active on a lot of Anime wikis, how did you get interested in this genre? : Ten Tailed Fox: I got interested in Anime from a very young age. I stumbled upon Sailor Moon on Cartoon Network, and Dragonball Z soon after. My interest in anime really picked up when I got into Naruto, shortly before I joined wiki, and since then, the anime I watch have expanded and diversified. Nowadays, whenever I am curious about a new anime, I like to go see if there is a wiki about it and read up on it before deciding to go watch it. Wikia: You also participate in a Fan Fiction wiki for Bleach, what's different about a fan fiction based wiki than the canon based wikis? : Ten Tailed Fox: Canon wikis focus on finding and recording facts and trivia about an Anime series as they appear in the actual series. Fan fiction wikis place the writer in a particular Anime's universe, and then allow them to expand on this universe with their ideas and creations, without actually impacting the canon of the Anime itself. 'T'hank you to Ten Tailed Fox for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and a sentence on why they should be featured. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts